pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Jetpack
(☆) 105 (☆☆) 40 (☆☆☆) |Level Required0 = *1 (☆) *12 (☆☆) *22 (☆☆☆) |released = 9.0.0 }} The Jetpack is a Gadget introduced in the 9.0.0 update. It enables players to fly around anywhere inside the map. Appearance The Jetpack is a mostly white Jetpack, with a black outline and a yellow warning symbol on the body of the Jetpack, some red and light blue stripes on the wings of the Jetpack, and a black jet exhaust. Strategy The Jetpack enables players to fly around anywhere inside the map. Tips * The Jetpack is quite useful for getting around high areas quickly. ** The Jetpack also serves as a faster method to move around the map. * This tool is pretty efficient when it comes to Flag Capture. It is because you can capture flags with ease while flying, and other players will experience difficulties in killing you due to you flying. * Be careful about where you're going to land. If the duration is about to expire in a few seconds, be sure you are flying above the ground, as you may fall into places where you die instantly, such as the floor in Ant's Life or the gaps between the structures in Parkour City. *A combination of the Jetpack and an area damage weapon could be useful to pick down opponents on the ground surface. Counters * It is difficult to shoot with an automatic weapon while using the Jetpack in the air, but that can lead to full Jetpack battles. Players are also vulnerable in the air, as it is easy to snipe on the ground at right angles. * Use a weapon or a gadget with the Manual Guidance attribute, since their projectiles will be able to follow users and damage them. However, it is best not to shoot them from very far away, since these projectiles won't be able to reach the targeted player. * Use a high-ammunition minigun, as you will miss quite a few shots trying to hit the user. * If you are able to kill the player while they are using the Jetpack you will recieve the Duck Hunt achievement that will offer you extra points. Changelog 9.0.0 * Initial release. 10.2.0 * The Jetpack became a pick-up along with other gadgets. If a player previously had (a) Jetpack(s), then each Jetpack would be refunded for 4 . * It sounds was changed. It now has a chemical-based propulsion noise rather than electric-based propulsion. 11.1.0 * The Jetpack was changed again to become a purchasable gadget. Its pick-up form was removed. Trivia *The Jetpack is a very good gadget for new players to the game. It has a very low unlock level, it is cheap, and it allows you to fly to instantly gain higher ground, which you normally cannot do at low levels. * On the back of the Jetpack, the word "FUEL" is written on it. * This was in the Closed Beta Test of Pixel Gun World along with the Battle Mech. However, after a certain update in the Closed Beta Test, this was removed and hasn't returned. This is why this gadget is taken into account to be exclusive to Pixel Gun 3D. * A Sandbox version of this gadget exists. * Ever since its introduction in the 9.0.0 update, like the Turret, the Stealth Potion, and the Battle Mech, you used to start with 4 of each of the gadgets for free. * This gadget would be useless if you activated this and the Demon Stone at the same time. Gallery Jetpack.jpg|The Jetpack in the old Armory (Pre-10.2.0). Jetpack.PNG Category:Gadgets Category:Tools Category:Flight Category:Lucky Chest